


The cornered Ryo does not dream at all

by lalois



Series: The cornered mouse dreams of cheese [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Frustration, Jealousy, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Talking, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: The title is an obvious pun of "the cornered mouse dreams of cheese" of Ohkura's upcoming BL movie, adapted from Mizushiro Setona’s beautiful manga. The rest is pure TORN speculation with some RL snippets as usual.





	The cornered Ryo does not dream at all

**13th February 2019**  
  
Ryo admires staff people.  
He's especially grateful to the ones who are in charge of his make-up, before filming his currently ongoing Trace drama.  
They manage to do such a great work on him, foundation hiding greatly any residual evidence of his lack of sleep.  
  
One of his co-actors, the young policeman dude that recently got married, actually told him he understands the reason behind the bags under his eyes, and patted him very, very gently on the shoulder. Ryo raised an eyebrow, but remarked nothing.  
  
Funakoshi-san, on the other hand, peered for long into him before saying that those very same dark bags make his Mano character even more real thus fascinating.  
  
Ryo nods, but cannot agree.  
Two consecutive nights without sleep.  
  
He'll be soon on the verge of death if he doesn't sleep properly, tonight, for he knows he's not a youngster anymore.  
  
He'll be also facing the reason of his lack of sleep, tonight, after two days spent exchanging one e-mail after another with a certain someone, between one take and another, desperately trying to find a moment to meet up despite the busy schedule of both.  
  
*  
  
Ryo insisted passing by at his place, since the drummer's foot has not exactly healed yet.  
Should it be up to him, he'd forbid him to leave the apartment even, but he knows he cannot ask to that extent.  
Ohkura hates being ordered around, and even cared for, sometimes. Plus, he's already started with the filming of his upcoming movie, so suggesting him to sleep 14 hours per day is out of question, right now.  
  
The worst timing ever.  
Ryo hates it, when worrying helplessly about people he cares for makes his migraines even worse.  
  
But that cannot be helped and besides, it's another thing, the one that has been torturing him for two long days already, and it's called jealousy.  
  
*  
  
The drummer isn't home yet, but Ryo makes his way inside the neat apartment using his spare key, in the meantime.  
  
He takes off his coat, and wonders what Ohkura might love to eat tonight. Should he make some karaage, or is Ohkura required to diet for his role in the movie and if so, what to prepare for him to make him squirm instead of saying he cannot eat as he wishes?  
  
Ryo snorts, because he doesn't know.  
He hasn't asked yet, and to be honest he's rather avoided the topic. Because it's taunting his nights already.  
  
He hears the door opening, then, and Ohkura coming inside, with an apologetic smile when noticing him, and a still pretty faltering pace. Ryo cannot help but smile back and basically rush to him, taking the coat from the drummer's hands and inviting him to sit down on the sofa, and leave the rest to him.  
__  
"Since when has this become your own apartment, rather than mine?" Ohkura asks, chuckling softly while sitting down.  
Ryo doesn't immediately reply, whilst joining him on the couch. He takes the drummer's round cheeks between his palms instead, and kisses him on the mouth. Once, twice. Thrice, even.  
  
_"Given you don't care enough about your health, someone has to do that for you_ ," he gently says after pulling away, still on Ohkura's lips.  
He licks them and pushes further, and when the drummer finally parts his own ones Ryo leans in, kissing him fully, eagerly. Desperately.  
  
He needs to know the drummer is his, and his only.  
Claiming him, before it's too late.  
  
_"Your lips are cold_ ," Ohkura murmurs after their make-out, licking his lower lip. Chewing it, almost.  
" _We've been outside until the sunset_ ," Ryo tells him. The drummer's eyes are gleaming, but not because of him, Ryo reckons, and he saddens at once.  
  
_"Hey..."_  
Ryo looks at those awesome hazelnut eyes, trapped as he is with Ohkura's thumb making his nape numb, and feels guilty.  
  
_"How come these tired eyes, Ryochan? You having a hard time filming? You said the mood is super nice on the set, isn't that so?"_  
"It is. Koyuki-san showed me the photos of her children the other day, and they're as gorgeous as her."  
"Don't try to change the topic, now. I wanted to know about how you're feeling."  
"Nice."  
  
Ohkura stares at him, narrowing his gaze, and Ryo rolls his eyes.  
_"Hav'n't slept, 'kay?"_  
"Why?"  
  
Ryo doesn't answer.  
  
" _My fault?"_  
"No."  
"Something else you feel like telling me?"  
  
Ryo doesn't answer, again, and Ohkura sighs.  
Ryo stands up, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
" _What do you want to eat, Ohkura? I can make-"_  
"We need to talk, before, I guess..." the drummer cuts him off.  
" _We needn't at all, I'm just a bit hungry and tired and-"_  
"Ryochan."  
  
Ryo looks at his boyfriend, as asked. Why has Ohkura always been so good at cornering him like that? With just that supple tone of his velvety voice?  
  
_"Ryochan."_  
He's said it again, his name.  
Ryo swallows.  
  
_"I cannot stop imagining you in that guy's arms_ ," Ryo blurts out.   
  
He can see the drummer sigh heavily, closing his lids as if trying to collect and conjure all his disbelief and make it fade away at once.  
_"I cannot help it... I've tried hard but, no way..._ " Ryo adds swiftly, before the awkward mood can turn into some even less pleasant feeling, and maybe an argument.  
  
" _We've... discussed about this before, right? We've actually talked for so long, Ryochan, before I could make up my mind on this, and-"_  
"I know," Ryo says.  
  
" _And you know why I said I was okay with the whole project. How much I related to it, despite people not necessarily having to know, how-"_  
"No need to tell me, I know," Ryo cuts him off. " _But... filming had not started yet,_ " he confesses.  _"And you didn't even know who was the one supposed to share the bed on the set with you yet, and I had not thought you'd actually spend most of the time naked under the sheets with him and-"_  
"Ryochan."  
  
Ryo hates that low key of his, right now. But he also knows Ohkura is damn right.  
" _Please come and sit down here beside me. Please,_ " he asks him, patting gently the sofa with his right hand.  
  
Ryo obeys.  
He feels like an idiot. He knows he is.  
  
_"It's not a porn movie,_ " Ohkura clears out.  
_"I know."_  
  
"Did you read the manga?"  
"I did. The other night, when I could not get asleep."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
Ryo tries fidgeting with the hem of his pullover, to gain time.  
  
Saying “like” is, like, a bit complicated.   
He's not the avid boys love manga reader like Maru is, it's definitely not his favourite genre, he's always been more the One Piece type after all. The hottest sex scenes ever depicted like that on paper shocked him at first, but he has to admit he's been surprisingly astonished by the whole story, after all.  
  
_"I did. It's... well, not my genre exactly. Maybe a bit too classy for me, and seeing naked men like that, well, I-"_  
"You like Nami-chan's boobs better, I see" the drummer adds gently, much to Ryo's quiet laughter.  
_"I do, yeah."_  
  
" _Well, it's not my genre either, but the reading had me blown seriously away. The art is so pretty, the characters are so realistic and their pain and thoughts so human... so bittersweet._  
Coming to terms with so-called controversial feelings, gender boundaries, acknowledging ourselves as we really are.  
'Cause romance isn't always 'bout flowers and chocolate, and we do know that already, but reading it being put so bluntly on some paper... whoah. It was amazing. I feel very honoured I can be part of such a challenging project, Ryochan, I told you."   
  
"Aren't you scared of going naked all the time?"  
"Freakin' scared. You know I hate it."  
  
"Why are you this brave, shit?" Ryo groans, closing his lids.  
_"I'm not brave at all, Ryochan. I'm just... in love, among other things. I relate to the story. A lot. You must have noticed, as well. Acknowledging feelings, realizing you're not as straight as you thought you’d be. Moments we're both been into, that led us to where we are, now._  
I feel happy if I can maybe make people say that gay or bisexual dudes are nothing out of the ordinary. That what counts when you're in love is feeling. Just feeling, and trusting your. No matter who your beloved is.  
And if this has to be with me going naked and playing it hot with a very skilled actor, I'll do that, and I'll do my best. Always. Like you taught me to."  
  
Ryo takes his hand in his own, very slowly.  
" _I didn't teach you anything,_ " Ryo sighs. " _You're a good one to start with, and you keep improving so much I cannot even tell..."_  
  
Ohkura bends to nuzzle Ryo's temple with his nose.  
_"You're the reason why, Ryochan. Knowing that you do approve of me despite you feeling still very awkward 'bout going open about the way we are, it means so much, to me. So much..."_  
  
"What if stupid people will start saying you're so gay?" Ryo ventures asking. " _What if the whole thing gets messed up and you end up devastated like Narimiya-kun did? And he didn't even play gay roles at all.._." Ryo grumbles low.  
A light kiss lands on Ryo's eyebrow.  
  
_"There are incredible people beside me_ ," Ohkura assures him. " _I'm not alone, and I will never be. I'm positive about it. Please let me be."_  
  
Ryo turns, breathing into Ohkura's steady breath, cocking his head to one side, gaining slow access to his warm mouth.  
He tastes hot, and exceptionally sweet, and there's so much longing in the way they're into each other that Ryo does not even realize having climbed onto his lover's lap, until he pulls away.  
  
_"Don't fall for Narita-kun. Please_ ," Ryo begs him, putting both arms around Ohkura's neck.  
" _Why should I?"_  
"It's happened once, you falling in love with a hot guy. It can happen twice, who knows?"   
"Uhm... But I'm actually very happy with the one I got, you know?" the drummer pouts, and Ryo kisses him again, feverishly almost. He can feel Ohkura's large hands on his back, reaching past his jumper and palming his ass through his jeans. It's difficult to think straight already, but he's not completely done yet.   
Jealousy is such a nasty beast.  
  
_"Plus he's nice,_ " Ryo groans, breaking off the kiss again, " _and very hot, and his name's Ryo. Maybe you have a soft spot for that."_  
  
Ohkura giggles softly, throwing his head backwards, much to Ryo's delight, taking the chance to nip at the sensitive skin of his soul mate's throat.   
  
" _The truth is I needn't another Ryo in my life, Ryochan,"_  Ohkura confesses to him, almost casually.  
  
Ryo would like to cry, and collapse in his lover's arms at the same time. He ends up hiding his face in the crook of Ohkura's neck, hugging him tight, so tight.  
  
_"Don't you dare_ ," he growls then, feeling Ohkura who might seem about to scoop him in his arms and probably stand up to carry him to bed.  _"I'll be the one,_ " Ryo insists, partially relinquishing himself from the embrace to stop him,  _"and your foot will owe me."_  
"Just my foot, you mean?” the drummer retorts, mellow and soft.  
  
Ryo grins, and helps him to stand properly relying on his good foot and to him at the same time.  
“ _Now, you listen, Tatsu: you offer me some good appetizer, and then I’ll cook something very nice for you, and then-“_  
“Isn’t this called blackmail?”  
“Not at all,” Ryo muses. “ _And even if it was, it’d be just practice. Shouldn’t you practice as the victim of a terrible blackmail?”_  
“Mh. And then?”  
“And then we’ll practice some more. You have to show me whether you’re ready to take up the rule or not. I’ll judge,” Ryo says.  
_“Mh. You’ll judge.”_  
“Not persuaded?”  
“Not really.”  
Ryo stares, frowning deeply. Ohkura stares, frowning until he bursts into a loud laughter.  
_“Just kiss me, you idiot.”_  
  
*  
  
**14th February 2019**  
  
Ryo admires his boyfriend.  
He's especially gorgeous when he’s lazily half-asleep in his arms and to Ryo, such sight is pure bliss. It’s able to heal the bags under his eyes instantly, despite not having slept enough at all.   
  
_“…Ryochan?”_  
“Mh?”  
“I have filming today. In a couple hours’ time, I guess.”  
“Me too. Shit. Why can’t I spend the day in bed when we finally, finally, finally managed to meet up? Shit…”  
  
“Ryochan, did I pass the exam?”  
“Eh?”  
“My skills. You said you’d ju-judge,” Ohkura yawns, nuzzling his face more against Ryo’s neck, and Ryo blinks.   
“ _Shit. I got distracted.”_  
  
The right corner of Ohkura’s mouth twitches awesomely, at once.  
“I knew…” the drummer tweets.  
  
_“Don’t show him this_ ,” Ryo suddenly growls.  
“ _This what? To whom?”_  
“That you’re this cute. To Narita-kun.”  
  
Ryo feels the drummer curling up more against to him.  
  
“ _It’s in the script. That I have to look cute to my lover’s eyes, I mean. But this, I mean, this moment, right now, it’s real. It’s not fiction. So there’s no way I’ll ever let Ryo-kun see me the way I am when I’m with Ryochan. Period.”_  
  
Ryo caresses his dark hair, and feels the drummer relax even more in his arms, and dozing off almost immediately.  
He’ll have to wake him up, in less than two hours’ time. And tell him it’s Valentine Day, apparently, and that if he’s disgusted by chocolate he just needs to tell him anything he wishes, and Ryo will do that.  
Because he couldn’t be any prouder of him.  
His awesome dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Nami" mentioned above is the girl with orange hair from the manga One Piece, of course XD


End file.
